You Think You Know Me
by dxfangirl101
Summary: Kathleen Levesque is the sister of Triple H. She makes her debute on Raw of September of 2001. She meets some people and makes a lot of enemies. What happens when she cofesses her love to one of her friends? EdgeXOcXJeff Hardy
1. My In Ring Debute

**A.N: I refer to Kathleen Levesque as I since its in her point of view. Enjoy!**

I was waiting inside my brother's locker room waiting for my debute match. My brother walked in and asked, "You ready Kat?" "I think so." I said. I started pacing the locker room. I was nervous about this. Hunter grabbed my arm, "Don't worry Kat. You'll do fine. Just use the techniques I taught you.", he said. "I'll try my best Paul. I promise I won't let you down." I said as I embraced him.

A knock came to my door. I let Hunter go and answered the door, it was a man there with long blonde hair with another guy with dark hair pulled back. "Hello?" I said. "You must be Triple H's sister Kathleen. I heard that you'd be here so I thought why not come and introduce myself. I'm Jeff Hardy.", said the blonde haired man. "I'm his brother, Matt Hardy.", the dark haired guy said. They both extended their hand. "I'm Kathleen Helmsley, but just call me Kat." I said as I shook both their hands. "It's nice to meet you." Jeff said. "So, want to come hang out with us?" Jeff asked me. I looked at Hunter, he nodded and I said, "Sure."

I left Hunter's locker room and walked around backstage with the Hardys. "So tell us all about your in ring style Kat." Jeff said. "Well, I am a flyer. I can fly pretty high. I also am a super kicker and a submission specialist. At least that's what my brother said when I practiced my submissions on him and made him tap." I said. Both of them laughed. "Were both flyers too. We dive off of the top ropes." Matt said. "I can do those kinds of things. Moonsaults, splashes, spring boards, etc.." I said. We talked for a half an hour . Jeff then asked me, "Is it okay if we come down to ring side to see you in action against Trish Stratus?" I thought about it, "Why not. Hunter is already coming down early to introduce me to the WWE Universe." I said. "Great, looks like your match is next. Follow us to the Gorilla Position." Matt said.

We arrived and I heard Hunters music playing. I watched as he entered the ring. I heard him on the microphone, "Many of you are probably thinking, why isn't Triple H in his gear tonight? The answer to that stupid question is that I have an announcement to make. Plus I don't have a match scheduled tonight. I'd like to introduce someone. She is very special to me and I hope you all will find her special to you. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. My little sister Kathleen Helmsley." My music hit and I entered with the Hardys. I strutted my way down to the ring and Jeff held the ropes so I could enter. I grabbed the microphone on the steel steps and step in the ring. Jeff grabbed the microphone out of my hand, "How it going New York?" he shouted. The crowd roared with cheers of excitement. He handed me back the microphone. "Hey New York. How's it goin'?" I said into the microphone. I got cheered. "I'm so happy to be here. Making my debute as a WWF diva here in the Big Apple alongside my brother and my new friends." I continued.

Trish's music hit and Hunter and the Hardys left the ring. It was time for me to make a name for myself. She was the diva at the time. She entered the ring and smirked at me. I was waiting as she was done making her presence felt in the arena. She had a microphone in hand as well. "Isn't this cute. Some fresh new meat. I can't wait to destroy this slut.", she said referring to me as the slut. I got really angry. "Oh is that making you mad? Well to bad! You will never be able to win this." , she said.

I had enough of her and gave her a slap right across the face. She gave me an angry look, "Bring it on you bitch!" she said as she dove on to me. The referee was trying to get her off of me so the match could start. I couldn't take her anymore and I ran up the ramp and to back stage crying my eyes out


	2. Meeting E&C Backstage

I ran and sat on the nearest bench. All of a sudden I heard a group of people pass me by. I heard them stop and one of them sat by me. "Are you okay?" the man asked me. "Hey, aren't you Kathleen Helmsley?" he asked. I had my hands covering my face, but I nodded at him. " I know Trish Stratus can be a bitch at sometimes." , he said. I moved my hands away from my face. I looked at him. He had long blonde hair and some funny sunglasses on. Next to him was another man. He looked almost like the other guy but had different sunglasses on and a trench coat. "I'm Christian by the way.", the man by me said. The man next to him said, "I'm Edge." They both extended their hands. "I'm Kathleen Helmsley. Just call me Kat though." I said shaking both of their hands. "We saw what Trish did to you. We found it pretty harsh the way she treated you." Edge said sitting on the other side of me. "She always does that to new divas." Edge said. "Don't take what she says seriously. You are not a slut." Christian said. " And you most definitely are not a bitch." Edge said. "I am very sensitive with my emotions." I said. "At least you stood up for yourself." Christian said. "Yeah that slap sounded like it hurt." Edge said as he laughed. I laughed a little and tried to hide my smile. "We can tell you're trying to hide that smile from us." Christian said. " I am not." I said still trying not to smile, but I couldn't hold it in much longer. "Fine! You caught me." I said. Edge and Christian laughed until they heard a voice.

"Kat?" the voice said. I recognized it as Hunters. He found me with Matt and Jeff behind him. "You two should go." I heard Jeff say to Edge and Christian. They left, they knew not to mess with the Hardys. Jeff sat by me on one side and Matt on my other. Hunter knelt in front of me. "You ok Kat?" Hunter asked. "No. This night sucks." I said as I started to cry again. "I will try to find a way to get back at Trish for what she did to you tonight." Hunter said as he stormed off to find Trish.

Jeff extended his arm and held me to try and calm me down. "Nice slap tonight." I heard Matt say. Jeff let me go and I looked at Matt. "Thanks I think my nails were to sharp and left scratch marks." I said. "It did. Once we saw the scratch marks we came up with a good name for you. Your new in-ring name. Kitty Kat." Matt said. I thought about it for a moment. "I like it! I might stick with it." I said. "Well we have to go. We got a match against The Dudley's tonight." Jeff said. They both hugged me and left.

I sat there in silence until a voice said, "I can't believe you hang around those two." I looked to my right and there was Edge. "Well, they were the first friends I made since I came tonight." I said as I looked up at him. "By the way, Christian and I found Trish, tied her up, and threw her into a broom closet. I don't think your brother will ever find her until after the show." Edge said as he came over and sat by me. "So, why did you decided to become a tag team with Christian" I asked him. "He's my brother. He was always there for me whenever I got picked on.", he said as he rolled his eyes in the direction of the cameras. I looked, and said to myself oh he is acting. Better play along. "That was so sweet of him." I said. "Not as sweet as you." , he said as he leaned in a kissed me. The cameras left and he stopped. "Sorry about that.", he said. "That's fine." I said. "You seemed to like it.", he said. I looked at him and said, "Yeah, I've never been kissed before. Not acting and not ever." "Really?" he asked. "Then maybe we should fix that.", he said as he leaned in and kissed me again. I felt something, it felt like sparks. I stopped kissing him and he pulled back. "What's wrong Kitty Kat?" he asked me. "How did you know about that?" I asked him. "I eavesdropped a little.", he replied. "Nothing's wrong it's just that. Oh hey Jeff." I said. Edge looked up and saw Jeff behind me. "Get away from her. You bastard." Jeff said.

Edge got up and left. "What did he do to you? He didn't hurt you did he?" Jeff asked. "He just kissed me since the cameras came by. He didn't hurt me." I replied. "Didn't seem like it. I have something to ask you Kat." Jeff said. "What is it?" I asked him. He sat down by me and held my hand. "Have you ever heard of love at first sight?" he asked. "Yeah. Why?" I asked. "Ever since you answered the door to your brother's locker room I knew that you were the one for me." Jeff replied. I looked at him, "Jeff that's so sweet." I said. "I love you Kat. I promise to always be at your side when you need someone." , he said. I blushed and said, "Then prove it." He leaned in and kissed me. I looked behind him and saw Edge head down the hall with a depressed look on his face. Did Edge develop feelings for me after our on camera kiss?


	3. Confrontations

I stopped kissing Jeff and he pulled away. "What's wrong baby?" he asked. I looked at the hall that Edge headed down. "Nothing honey, but I have to go find Hunter." I said as I got up. "I'll see you later." I said as I left. I lied to him about finding Hunter and went to find Edge. I found him leaning up against the production truck outside. He was looking down at the ground. He looked up and around until he saw me. He looked at me for a second and looked back at the ground.

I walked over to him. "Edge?" I asked. "What do you want?" he said still looking at the ground. "Why are you out here?" I asked him. "I just needed air. It gets stuffy inside the arena." , he said with an angry tone to his voice. "No it's not, I saw your face when you saw me kissing Jeff." I said. "Look at me." I said. He lifted his head and looked at me. His face was all wet and red. "Talk to me Edge. Tell me how that made you feel." I said. Edge sighed and said, "I felt betrayed. I felt like I lost you to a high flyer.", he said as he started to cry again. I gave him a hug and said, "Shhhh…" "The truth is when I first saw you too it was love at first sight. I know you were hurt and I wanted to comfort you, but then your brother returned just as I was about to." I stopped hugging him and wiped some of his tears away. "See, that wasn't so bad. But, I'm sorry Edge. I am in love with Jeff. I did feel something when we kissed earlier. I felt sparks." I said. "Then why didn't you turn Jeff Hardy down?" he asked. "I was so caught up in the moment when he told me that he's loved me since we met an hour ago." I replied shivering. I clearly forgot to put my normal clothes back on or at least the sweatshirt before I left the building. Edge took off his trench coat and put it on me. "Here, you shouldn't come out here next time without a sweat shirt or something." , he said. "That's so sweet of you, but what about you?" I asked him. "I can live." ,he replied. " I didn't just kiss you because we had cameras on us. I kissed you because I loved you.", he said. I gave him back his coat and said, "I'm sorry Edge, I don't feel the same way about you." I left and went back into the arena. I closed the door and slid down to the floor. I can't believe it that I lied to him. I did have feelings for him, but I was afraid to tell him.

All of a sudden, I heard a crash coming from down the hall. I got up and ran down to see who was in the pile. It was Trish. "Hey, I know you. You're the new diva that was in the ring earlier.", she said. "Yeah, the one who you called a slut and a bitch all in one segment." I said as I helped her up. I untied her, "Yeah, I was just about to come see you to see how you were, but I was ambushed by Edge and Christian and they tied me up.", she said. "You wanted to see me?" I asked her. "Yeah. I wanted to apologize for my attitude. I tend to say those types of things to the new divas just to show them what they are in for around here now. I'm sorry Kathleen." Trish said. I thought about if I should forgive her or just leave. "Please forgive me?" she asked nicely. "Okay, I forgive you." I said looking at her with a stern look. "Sorry, you didn't really get a good fight in. So next week we're going to get your debute match in." she said. She came over to me and hugged me. "I know we are going to be the greatest of friends." , she said. She let me go and left to the women's locker room. I got scared at what she said and headed back to Hunters dressing room.

I got changed back into my clothes and grabbed my bag. I opened the door and was attacked by a hug from Jeff. "I see you didn't find your brother, but you found Trish.", he said. Jeff and I headed for the bench we were at earlier. I sat down and put my bag by my foot. Jeff sat down next to me. I moved my body so that I was facing him and he did the same. We held each other's hands and just looked into each other's eyes for a while. He leaned in closer to my face and kissed me lightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and scooted in closer to him. I kissed him deeper. We were interrupted by a voice that I recognized to be Hunter's, "I knew it.", he said. Jeff and I stopped and separated. "Know what Hunter?" I said as I acted like nothing happened. "I knew that there was something with how Jeff acted around you." , he said. "You caught me." Jeff said to him laughing. Hunter laughed with him. "I didn't find Trish, but I know that somebody did because I just saw her heading back to the women's locker room." Hunter said. I snickered a little. " I found her Hunter. In one of the broom closets. Tied up. I have no idea who shoved her in there." I said as I lied. " We better get going. Live show tomorrow in Boston." Hunter said. Jeff and I stood up and hugged each other. "Bye Jeff." I said. "Bye Kitty Kat.", he said as I left the arena with Hunter.


	4. Boston Break Up

Hunter, Stephanie, and I arrived in Boston early the next morning. I got to my hotel suite to find roses sitting on the small table. There was a card with them:

_To my darling kitty kat. I will see you tonight and we'll have fun backstage. Xxoxx Jeff_

That boy. How did he know where I was staying and what room number I was in. I thought about it and came to a conclusion, Hunter told him what hotel we were staying at and he asked the front desk where my room was.

"Oh, who are the roses from?" I heard a voice ask. I turned around and saw Trish Stratus. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Were roommates.", she said. "To answer your question. They are from my boyfriend." I said. She read over my shoulder. "You're dating Jeff Hardy?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "I dated him for a while, I caught him cheating on me with Torrie Wilson.", she replied. "What?" I asked. "It's true. He cheats on every girl he's with." Trish said. I then asked myself what I should do if I catch him cheating on me.

I left the room and headed down to the lobby. I sat down on one of the sofas and saw a person there reading a newspaper. "Someone seems sad.", the voice said behind the paper. I recognized the voice as Jeff's. "What are you doing here Jeff?" I whispered to the paper. He put the paper down and had sunglasses on. "I came to see you.", he said. I looked over at him and said, "I just found out that I have a roommate while were in Boston. It's Trish." "Wow, if she does anything to you let me know okay.", he said as he sat by me on the sofa. I looked at him and asked, "Can I ask you something?" "What is it kitty?", he asked me. "I heard from Trish that you cheated on her with Torrie. Did that actually happen?" I asked him. "Yes, but don't worry I won't cheat on you. I promise." , he replied. "Jeff, you told me the truth that you cheated on someone with someone else. I don't know if I trust you know." I said. "I did those kinds of things because of popularity." , he said. "Jeff, I'm not sure this is going to work out." I said as got up and walked back to the elevator. "Kat, I won't do it anymore now that I'm with you.", he said as he grabbed my arm. "Forget it we're done here." I said as I struggled to get my hand out of his grasp. I went into the elevator and headed up to my room.

I walked in my room and started to cry. "What happened Kathleen?" Trish asked. "I broke up with Jeff." I replied. "What?" she asked. "I broke up with him because I found out the truth from him. He cheats for popularity." I replied. Trish walked over and gave me a hug, "You did the right thing.", she said. I pushed her away and went into the bathroom. I called Hunter and he gave me Edge's number. I called Edge. "Hello?" Edge said. "Edge, its Kat." I said. "Hey Kat, you sound weird. What's wrong?" Edge asked. "I broke up with Jeff. I found out that he cheats on his girlfriends because of his popularity." I said. I started to cry. "Do you need me to come to your hotel?" he asked. "Yeah. I need to tell you something." I said. I gave him the name of the hotel and room number I was at. "I'll be there in a little while." Edge said as he hung up the phone. I left the bathroom and I saw Trish in a sports bra and sweat pants. "I'm going to the gym. I'll be back later." I opened the door and she left.


	5. True Love At First Sight

A couple of minutes later, a knock came to my door. I got up off the chair in the room and answered it. "You wanted to see me." Edge said. I nodded and said, "Come in." He came in and I said "Sit down." I said. Edge went and sat on my bed. "You know how you told me that you loved me and I said that I didn't have feelings for you?" I asked him. "Yeah. How could I not forget how you left me there." , he said. "I lied. I believe in love at first sight and when I saw you something happened." I said. "And?" he asked. "When we kissed after the cameras were off I didn't want you to stop, but Jeff's shadow was behind me." I said. "I developed the stronger feelings of love after that kiss." I said.

Edge stood up and looked down at me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in closer to him. I leaned my head on his chest. He lifted my chin up and kissed my lips lightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him deeply. I stopped kissing him and he leaned back. "I am so sorry that I didn't choose you over the bastard ex." I said looking up at him. He let me go and I looked over at the roses on the table. I opened a window and threw the flowers and the card out the window. I put the vase back on the table and closed the window. I turned around and saw Edge with a single rose. He handed it to me. Attached to it was a ring. " What's this for?" asked him. "I knew you were lying to me last night and when you asked me to come see you. I knew what it was about. This ring.", he said as he took it off the stem of the rose. "Represents our bond. It's a promise that I will never ever be the way your ex was." , he said as he put the ring on my finger. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, "I love you my kitty kat.", he said. I kissed his lips lightly, "I love you too Edge." "Please call me Adam. We're not at work right now." , he said. My hotel room phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and just left it. "Who is it?" Edge asked me. "My ex." I replied. Edge went over and picked up the phone. "You are a bastard. Don't ever call her again.", he yelled into the phone. "He won't be bothering you any longer." , he said as he embraced me.

We held each other until Trish came back. "Oooooh. Now you're going after Edge. You've moved on pretty quick.", she said. Edge turned around to look at her, "Do you need me to hog tie you again and shove you in another closet?" he asked. "No." she said. "Then I'd shut up right now unless that is what's going to happen." , he said. He looked back at me. "I gotta go babe. I'll see you tonight.", he said as he kissed my forehead. "Okay, bye hon." I said as he left my room.

"So that's why he and Christian tied me up and shoved me in the closet last night." Trish said. I looked at her, "Shut up Trish." I said, "Or I'll do it this time." I grabbed my gear and left the room and headed to the arena.

When I arrived Jeff stopped me in my path. "Kat, let me explain please!" he said. I just walked passed him. "Kat! Talk to me please!" he said. I kept walking and Jeff stood in front of me. He put his arms on my shoulders. "Please stop. I miss you.", he said. "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE JEFF!" I shouted at him. He kissed me and I closed my eyes and I felt him release because someone grabbed him and threw him up against a wall. I opened my eyes and there was Edge with Jeff against the wall, "She told you to leave her alone!" he yelled in his ear. I heard Jeff say, "I want a match. Winner gets Kat!" I can't believe that two guys were fighting over me. Edge said, "Fine! We'll use our tag match that is scheduled tonight. You and your brother versus me and my brother." I ran to go find Christian.

I came to Edge and Christian's dressing room and I knocked on the door. He answered it. "Hey Kat! What's up?" he said. "It's horrible Christian." I said. He let me in the room. "What's going on Kat?" he asked. "I know about you and Edge. What's going on?" "Your tag match tonight is what's horrible." I said. "Jeff said that whoever win's tonight gets me as a girlfriend and manager." I said as I started to cry. Christian gave me a hug, "It's going to be okay." , he said. "No it's not. I don't want to go back to Jeff and Matt. I'm scared Christian. I'm scared to death." I said to him. He stroked my head.

Edge walked in and I let go of Christian and ran towards Edge. I embraced him and he held me. "Thank god you're safe Kat." Edge said. "He didn't hurt you in any way did he?", Edge asked. "No." "She is scared Edge." Christian said. "You are scared. It's okay babe, I'm here. Tell me why you're scared." Edge said as he still held me. " I'm scared of this result. I know what Matt and Jeff are capable of. I don't want to go back to the Hardys." I said. "We promise to not let you have to leave and return to Jeff and Matt." Christian said. "I guess I should come down to ringside tonight. So I know who I am going with." I said. "You should. Enter with us and hopefully leave with us." Edge said. " I should probably get to the women's locker room to change into my gear." I said as I let go of Edge. "You are not. Don't go anywhere without me or Christian or both of us. We'll leave and you change in here." Edge said as he and Christian left their dressing room. I changed into my gear and knocked on the door so they know I was ready.

They opened the door and came back, but they brought my brother, my brother-in-law; Shane McMahon, and my father-in-law; Vince McMahon with them. "What are you doing here Shane?" I asked Shane. "Protecting you down at ring side. In case if The Hardys try to grab you and flee." Shane replied. " We want to make sure you are well protected down at ringside." Christian said.


	6. 4 Men Literally Fighting Over Me in Tag

**a.n.: sorry its so short. it was originaly suppose to be a part of the last chapter, but it made sense to keep this part seprate from the BIG portion of the story.**

It was time. Edge and Christian left the locker room first and I followed with everyone else. Triple H was in in front of me. Vince was next to him. Shane was next to me behind Hunter. We walked backstage until someone else joined us. I looked on the other side of me, it was Trish. Then Sable came and joined the crowd. Then Eddie Guerro joined the crowd as we were still walking backstage. Stone Cold came by and stood behind me. Shawn Michaels went in the middle between Hunter and Vince. We made it to gorilla position where The Rock joined the crowd. The Hardys were already in the ring waiting. Edge and Christian's music hit. They entered first. Then Hunter, Shawn, and Vince in a straight horizontal line. Then Shane, me, Trish, and Sable behind them. Followed by Eddie Guerro, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and The Rock were the last to enter. I went around to Edge and Christian's corner and everyone surrounded me. Jeff and Matt rolled their eyes. The match began.

About a half an hour later the match ended with Edge giving Jeff the Spear and Christian giving Matt the Kill Switch. Everyone left ringside and Edge called me into the ring. He got a microphone and said, "Now everyone is wondering why Kitty Kat is out here." Christian got a microphone and said to Edge, "I'm even wondering why Kitty Kat is out here." "She is out here because of this match. If Christian and I were to of lost this match, Kitty Kat would of gone with the Hardy Boyz." Edge said. "You all were probably wondering why she is actually out here." Christian said. Edge grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. "She is out here because I've got something important to say." Edge said. Christian gave me his microphone. "What is it?" I asked. Edge dropped the microphone, grabbed my hand, pulled me in to him, and kissed me. I kissed him back. All I heard from the crowd is cheers. "I love you Kitty Kat" he mouthed to me. I mouthed back, "I love you to Edge." "Will ya look at that?" I heard Christian say as he picked up Edge's microphone. I gave Edge my mic, "Looks like we have a new manager Christian." Edge said. "And you got yourself some eye candy." Christian said. Edge held my hand, "Looks like it's time to celebrate." , he said. Christian pulled out his kazoo and played their theme music. I laughed as Edge and Christian were having fun. Then their music and Christian held the ropes and I got out and Edge grabbed my hand and held it as I walked down the steel steps. He then escorted me up the ramp and out of the arena.


	7. Celebration Like Never Before

**A.N.: this chapter contains some adult stuff so skip if your too young. Sorry It's been a while since i last updated. Enjoy Chapter 7**

Once we were backstage Christian went to torment Jeff and Edge and I walked to a bench. He sat down and I sat on his lap. "How do you feel now that you got me all to yourself?" I asked him. "Amazing. I could never feel anything different.", he said. I leaned in and kissed his neck. I stopped and looked at him. I kissed his lips and he ran his fingers through my blonde hair. I let him go and he leaned back. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Now what?" I asked him. "We need to celebrate tonight.", he said.

He picked me up and carried me bridal style back to his dressing room. He laid me down on the couch and started kissing me again. "Come with me back to my hotel room tonight. Your brother knows how much I want to celebrate." Edge said. "Okay. Make sure you got protection though." I said as I got up. "I do. Don't worry.", he said as he got up and lead me out of the room. He grabbed our bags on the way out. We left the arena little while later.

We arrived to his room. He opened the door and told me, "Come in." He kissed my lips lightly, "mmh I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable." , he said. "Okay, I'll slip into something comfortable." I said as he went in the bathroom. I took off my gear and laid on his bed.

He came out of the bathroom and switched on the radio. He was ready and so was I. I leaned him against a wall and started kissing his neck and he started kissing mine. I moved my hand down towards his waist and took off his underwear. He moved away from the wall and onto the bed. He took off my panties and started thrusting towards me. I moved from his neck to his lips and kissed him deeply. He put his hands on my back and unhooked my bra and slid it off of me. He rolled over so I was on the pillow. He laid on me and started thrusting towards me. I let out a small moan and said , "Harder" and he did. We kissed about every inch of our bodies and thrusted and moaned all night. Talk about a Celebration Like Never Before.


	8. My Smack Down Debute as ManagerINJURY

The next morning I woke up. I looked around wondering where I was. I then remembered that I was in Edge's hotel room "celebrating" last night. I rolled over to his face. He was so cute while he's sleeping. I kissed him lightly on the lips. He woke up and smiled. He sat up and I crawled up by him. "Congratulations." I said. "Thanks for celebrating with me.", he said. "We should get ready for work." I said as I grabbed my stuff. We both got changed and headed for the arena.

Once we arrived we were stopped by Jeff. "What do you want?" Edge asked Jeff. "You know what I want." Jeff replied looking at me. I hid behind Edge. Jeff swung his fist at Edge, but missed and hit me. I fell to the pavement and I started to cry. Edge came down by me and looked at my face. I had a huge black eye. He got back on his feet and faced Jeff. "You're going to get it." Edge said. Matt came outside and went by Jeff's side. He was ready to fight. I saw some ones feet by my face. I looked up and there was Christian. "Oh my. What happened?" he asked me. I moved my hand and pointed at the Hardys. Christian went over to Edge and was ready to fight. I passed out on the pavement. I felt somebody pick me up and carry me inside.

About a half an hour later I woke up inside Hunter's locker room. I let out a sigh. "Oh my god Kat!" I heard Hunter say, "EDGE! CHRISTAIN! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" Christian came in to the room. "OH MY GOD!" Christian said as he came by my side. Edge was still outside of the door. "EDGE COME HERE!" Christian shouted. Edge came in and saw me awake. Christian and Hunter went and sat on the locker room bench. Edge ran over to my side, "Kat! Thank God you're awake. I thought I lost you for good.", he said as he grabbed my hand. "Edge? What happe…" I tried to get out, but I passed out again. Edge put his head down. Christian came over to him and checked my pulse. "Oh god it's slowing down." , he said. Hunter came to my other side and held on to my other hand. He looked up at my forehead. "She's losing too much blood.", he said. "Christian call 911!" Hunter ordered. Edge started to cry. "I'm going to kill him…. I'M GOING TO F'IN KILL HIM!" Edge said as he got angry. "Calm down Edge. The ambulance is on its way." Christian said.

A half an hour I woke up again in a hospital room. Christian was in the room. "Hey Christian." I said. He came over by me and held my hand. "What happened? And why does my head hurt?" I asked. "Your douche bag of an ex- boyfriend tried punching Edge, but hit you instead. You regained consciousness a half an hour later, but then you lost it again. As for your head hurting. You were losing a lot of blood from the blow and they had to stitch the wound closed." , he explained. "Where is Hunter and Edge?" I asked him. "They are back at the arena handling the Hardy's. Edge told me to update him with your condition. I told him about your stitching and he went bezurk. You should call him." Christian replied. He took out his phone and called Edge. "Christian? How's she doing?" I heard Edge ask. "I'm doing fine hon." I said. "Kitty Kat! Oh my god! I thought I was going to lose you tonight." Edge said. I heard him say something that sounded like, "She came through." I heard Hunter's voice say "We'll be there in a little while." " We'll head out to see you quick." Edge said as he hung up the phone.

About forty five minutes later a knock came to my hospital room door. Christian got up and answered it. My brother came in with a huge bouquet of balloons and a teddy bear. "How are you feeling Kat?" Hunter asked me as he held the hand that Christian held earlier. " Better. I don't feel exhausted and woozy like I felt earlier. "I got one more thing for you." Hunter said as he let me go and went to my door. He went out in the hall and pushed a big box in. "Hunter, what exactly is in there?" I asked him. He knocked on the box, " Oh this. Well.." he said. The box popped open and Edge popped out. I laughed a little, but I covered my eye. Edge came to my bedside and said, "Surprise baby. " He held my other hand that was free. I laughed a little, but then my eye started to hurt so I stopped. I looked at Hunter and Christian. "We'll be out in the hall getting more information from the doctor." Hunter said as he pushed Christian and himself out the door. "How are you doing baby?" he asked. "Fine. Couldn't be better." I said still holding my eye. "No you're not. Move your hand babe." , he said. "No!" I said. "Please?" he asked me. "No!" I said again. He put his hand up by the one that was covering my right eye. He tried moving it and I tried holding it down as hard as I can, but he managed to get my hand out of the way. He saw my right eye. It was swollen shut and it was black and blue. "Wow he really nailed you one.", he said. "Why were you trying to not show it to me?" he asked looking at me. " I did that because I thought you'd rather see the beautiful part of me and not this ugly thing. I feel ugly with this." I replied referring to my black and blue eye. "Not beautiful? You think I love you because of your beauty and intelligence?" he asked. I started to cry and nodded. I was waiting for him to say you're true, but instead he said, "I don't love you for your beauty and intelligence. I love you for who you are. You are beautiful inside and out. Don't tell yourself otherwise or have anyone tell you otherwise." , he said as he wiped some of my tears away. "Okay?" he asked. I nodded at him. He pulled me in and hugged me. I always feel protected when I'm in his arms. I was trying to release him, but I moved my hands to his cheeks and he moved his to my neck. I leaned in closer to his lips and kissed him deeply. I felt his tongue in my mouth. He stopped and I leaned back on my pillow. " I'm so happy that you are still here. I thought I was going to lose you tonight twice." , he said as he started to cry a little. I saw tears start rolling down his cheeks . I wiped them away with my fingers and said, " It's okay baby. You didn't lose me. Look at me honey." He looked at me. "See, I'm still here. I promise to love you until my last breath on my last day of my life." I said. " I know baby. It's just that I don't want to be left here on Earth without you. Ever since we got together I felt complete. I cannot imagine a world without you. If you died, I would of killed myself, just to join you.", he said as he pulled me in for another hug, but this time he just held me there. "I love you Kat." , he said. "I love you too sweetie." I said to him.

An hour later I fell asleep. Edge laid me down on the bed and tucked me in he kissed where my stitches were. I felt him there and smiled. He quietly left my room. "She's asleep now. I'll stay here with her until the morning. I'll call you both if anything changes." Edge said to Christian and Hunter. Edge quietly walked back into my room. He laid down by me on my bed and held me. I woke up when he held me and rested my head on his shoulder. "Good night Adam." I whispered as I fell back asleep. "Good night my Kitty Kat.", he whispered and stroked my head


	9. Breaking The Ice

I woke up the next morning to resting on my pillow. I looked over to my left and saw Edge sitting in the chair by my bed. Next to him was Christian and Hunter. "Good Morning Kat." Hunter said. "Good Morning." Christian said. Edge came closer to me and kissed me lightly. "Mhmm… good morning baby.", he said. "Good morning." I said. "The doctor said you can leave today whenever you're ready." Hunter said. "Okay." I said. "Kat, can I ask you something?" Edge asked looking at me. "What is it?" I asked. "Do you want to go grab some dinner tonight?" he asked. I thought about it. "I better look in to asking about an eye patch to cover this ugly thing." I replied covering my eye. "Is that a yes?" Edge asked. "I'll have to get back to you on that…..just kidding. Of course!" I replied. Edge smiled and said, "Great."

The doctor walked in and asked Edge and Christian to leave. He also asked Hunter to leave, but Hunter said, "I'm her brother." The doctor nodded. "Well, she is okay to leave, but she needs to put this ointment on her eye." the doctor said as he handed Hunter the written out prescription. "Excuse me doctor?" I asked. "Yes, what is it?" the doctor asked looking at me. "Would I need an eye patch?" I asked him. "I recommend getting one. Just don't touch your eye.", he said. I nodded at him. "I'll go get you one.", the doctor said. The doctor left the room and Edge and Christian came back in. I smiled. I couldn't wait to get out of here. Edge came over by my side smiling. I smiled up at him. "Looks like you'll be better in no time Kat." Christian said. I looked over at Christian and said, "Let's hope. I want to get back in the ring and have a proper debute match." Edge, Christian, and Hunter laughed. "Someone's a little bit anxious." Christian said. I laughed at him.

The doctor returned a little while later with an eye patch. Edge took it and came back to me. I watched as he put it on my eye and tied it behind my head. He put my hair over the string. " I look like a freak." I said. Hunter, Edge, and Christian laughed. "You remind me of a pirate. A very beautiful pirate." Edge said. I blushed. The doctor took the IV's out and Hunter helped me out of the bed. Edge came over and held my hand. We left the office.


	10. First Date Disaster

Hunter drove me back to the hotel. I walked in my room and Trish was watching TV. She looked over at me. "What's with the eye patch?" she asked. I moved the patch up a little and showed her my eye. "Where did you get that?" she asked getting up from her bed. She looked closer at my eye. "I came in contact with Jeff Hardy's fist." I replied moving the patch back over my eye. "That explains why you weren't at the show last night" she said. "I can't talk right now Trish. I got a date tonight." I said as I walked around her. " I have something you can borrow. It would go great with your eyes." , she said as she went to her suitcase. She took out a short red dress. She handed it to me. "Wow, thanks Trish." I said as I headed into the bathroom to try it on. I took my ointment and applied it to my eye. I put Trish's dress on and looked into the mirror. I did my hair and make- up. I left the bathroom. Trish looked at me, "It looks fantastic on you.", she said.

A knock came to the hotel room door a couple of hours later. Trish went and opened the door. "Kathleen guess who?" she asked. I came to the door and saw Edge in a suit. "Hey Kitty Kat.", he said. I looked at him. He had his hands behind his back. He pulled out some circus roses and handed them to me. I smelt them, "These are beautiful Adam." I said. I handed the flowers to Trish. "Please put these in that vase." I said as I pointed to the vase on the table. "They are beautiful just like you." Edge said. I blushed a little. Edge offered his arm and he escorted me down the hall. "Kat. I just wanted to tell you that you look good tonight." Edge said. "You look very handsome." I said looking up at him.

We reached an elevator and went inside. "You filled an empty space in my heart.", he said. "You did the same for me." I said. Edge turned and faced me and I faced him and looked up. He leaned down and lightly kissed me on the lips. The elevator reached the lobby ad Edge escorted me outside.

My jaw dropped once we were outside. There was a horse drawn carriage there waiting for us. He helped me and we left. I looked up at the night sky. "I can't believe this." I said. "I did this just for you." Edge said. I looked at him and smiled. I had one of my hands on my lap and I felt him grab it and hold it. Edge extended his arm and I came closer. I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt Edge lift my chin and kissed me deeply. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. We stopped kissing and I leaned my head back on his shoulder. I let out a sigh. "What's wrong baby?" Edge asked. "Nothing. I'm happy that I'm here with you. The one that I truly love." I replied. "My heart's desire. My Kitty Kat.", he said. I smiled. "I love you Kat. More than anything or anybody in this entire universe.", he said as he looked down at me. "I love you too Adam. I love you the exact same way." I said as I looked up at him. We smiled at each other.

We came to a park and the carriage driver started driving around. "This place is so beautiful." I said admiring the beautiful sights. Edge looked around, "Right now I'm laying my eyes on the most beautiful, one eyed, red flower next to me." , he said. I looked at him and around to see what he meant. I then looked at what I was wearing. "Oh me." I said as I finally figured it out. Edge laughed. "You're so cute when you don't understand descriptions.", he said. I looked at him, "Are you calling me dumb?" I asked. "No! Why would I?" he asked. "That what it sounded like!" I replied in an angry tone. I stopped talking to him, he made me mad. I started to cry a little. Edge took me by the shoulders and tried to pull me close to him. I struggle to get free and moved away from him. I had my back to him. I moved the patch up and covered my face. Is that what he really thought of me? I started to cry a little more. Edge moved a little closer to me and put his arm around me. "Kat?" he asked. "What?" I asked still in an angry tone. "I know you're mad at me, but can we talk about it?" he asked. "THERE ISN'T ANYTHING TO TALK ABOUT ADAM!" I yelled. "YES, THERE IS!" he yelled. I stopped crying and looked at my ring on my finger. I took it off and gave it to Edge. "Stop the carriage." I said. The carriage stopped and I got out. I started walking away. I looked back at the carriage. I turned and walked out of the park, called a taxi, and headed back to my hotel and slept.


	11. Forgiveness

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing. "Hello?" I asked. "Kat? It's Adam." Edge's voice said on the other end. "What do you want?" I asked still mad at him. "I need to talk to you. Please?' he replied. "Fine! Spit it out!" I yelled. "Can we maybe talk face to face? Maybe over coffee at Little Bean?" he asked. "Fine, bye." I said as I hung up the phone. I got up and got ready. I left the room and headed to the coffee house.

I walked in and saw Edge. I went and sat down. "Hey Kat.", he said. "Hey Adam." I said. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked. "About last night.", he replied. "What about it?" I asked. " I wanted to apologize. I am so sorry that you thought I was calling you dumb. I didn't know you'd take it literally.", he replied. " I have sensitive feelings. You know that." I said. "I know baby. I know. The truth is, you're not dumb & you're not stupid. You're the most beautiful girl in the entire universe. I felt complete when I was with you. Please forgive me?" Edge said as he came over by me and got down on his knees. "Adam, you're embarrassing me." I mumbled. "Am I?" he asked as he got up and went over to the counter. "I LOVE YOU KATHLEEN LEVESQUE. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME." Edge said over the intercom. I covered my face with total embarrassment. Edge came back over and sat down. "Please Kitty Kat?" he asked. I thought about it for a while. "Adam, I forgive you." I said. Edge smiled and pulled out a small black velvet box. He opened it and there was my ring. He slid it back on my finger and held my hands. He leaned across the table and kissed me lightly. I heard the other's in the house awe with the scene. I blushed, "Thank you for embarrassing me hon." I said. Edge laughed, "No problem.", he said. He held my hand and we left the coffee house.

We walked until we reached the park we were at last night. There was an open park bench and Edge sat down. He patted his leg and I sat on it. "I love you too." I said. He looked at me and smiled. I leaned into him and started kissing him. He put his hand on my back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He started kissing me deeper. I closed my eyes until I heard music start playing. The park band was near by playing jazz. We stopped kissing and I sat next to him. Edge got up and extended out his hand, "May I have this dance my lady?", he asked. "Yes my prince." I replied as I took his hand and got up. We walked over to where the band was and started slow dancing. I leaned my head on his chest. Edge smiled, "I'm happy to have you back Kitty Kat.", he said. "It's great to be back with you." I said. "I have a new name to call you. Instead of my calling you Kitty Kat, I'll start calling you kitten." Edge said. "I don't care what you call me. Don't call me by another girl's name." I said. Edge laughed. The song ended and we applauded.

The next song started and Edge got down one knee. "What are you doing Adam?" I asked. He held one of my hands. "Kathleen Levesque. I know that we've only knew each other for a week, but it seems like I've known you my whole life. I love you Kitty Kat." Edge replied. He let go of my hand and took out another small black velvet box and opened it. "Kathleen Levesque, will you do the honors of becoming Mrs. Adam Copeland? Will you marry me?" he asked. Oh my god was this really happening?


	12. I Do!

I looked at the ring and tears started rolling down my face, "Yes…." I tried saying. "What?" Edge asked. "YES!"I yelled beyond my tears. Edge gave a wide smile and took the ring out of the box and put it on my ring finger. He stood up, looked at me crying still, he wiped my tears away, he put his hands around my waist, moved me closer to him, and kissed me deeply. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. We were interrupted by a male voice, "Okay you two that's enough.", it said. We stopped and looked in the direction of the voice. We saw Hunter and Stephanie in disguises. "Sorry Paul." I said to Hunter. "What just happened?" Stephanie asked. I walked over to Hunter and Stephanie and held out my hand that had the ring on it. "IIs that what I think it is?" Hunter asked. I nodded in return. Hunter walked over to Edge, "After a week you drop the question. I would have done it two days ago." Hunter said jokingly. Edge laughed. I went back to join Edge, "I was going to ask you last night, but we fought. As soon as I thought we'd get back together, I'd ask you." Edge said to me. "What would happen if we never made up?" I asked him. "I would track you down and beg you to death to forgive me.", he replied. I laughed. "You two have fun now. Welcome to the family Edge." Hunter said. "It's Adam." Edge said. "It's Paul." Hunter said as he hugged Edge.

Edges phone rang. He checked his caller ID, it was Christian. He handed me the phone, "Try acting like me. It'll be funny." Edge said. I picked up the phone and said in my best male Canadian accent, "Hey Christian!" "Hey Edge! How's it going? Did you and Kat make up?" Christian asked. "I'm doing great now. Kat and I did make up and I asked her to marry me and she said yes." I said trying not to laugh. "Are you sick or something? You sound weird." Christian asked. Edge and I laughed. "No I'm not. I'm fine. I think Kat wants to talk to you." Edge said as I handed him the phone back. I nodded, "We're fine Christian." Edge tried saying acting like me. "Are you sick Kat?" Christian asked. Edge handed me the phone, "No, I'm not. My eye does hurt a little though." I said as myself. Edge and I laughed again, "What's going on? Why are you two laughing?" Christian asked sounding confused. "We were joking around with you." Edge said. "Clever Edge, clever." Christian said. "I got to go." Edge said. "Okay." Christian said. Edge hung up his phone.

We held hands and started walking. We talked until we reached a tree. We went and sat under it. We cuddled and didn't talk anymore. "Ever wonder what life would be like outside of work?" I asked Edge breaking the silence. "I do. I wonder what kind of job I would be doing if I wasn't a superstar." he answered. "I use to babysit for the neighbor kids. There were 5 together and were hard to watch." I said. Edge laughed said, "I always wanted to work in an office. In my own little cubby cubicle thing. Doing things like paperwork and answering phones." "I always wanted to be on screen. I wrote about it in my diary and Hunter found it and suggested to Vince to see if I can become a diva. He told him of my athletic abilities like flexibility, high kicks, and flying." I said. "I used to be a cheerleader in high school, head cheerleader to be exact. I could do anything that was thrown at me. Handsprings, back flips, splits, bridges, etc..." I said. "Really? That's cool. I would like to see that." Edge said. "You will. Just wait until my match next week." I said. "Christian and I will be down at ringside." Edge said. "You don't have to honey. I'll be fine." I said snuggling up to him. "I want to be down there. I'm sure Christian does too." Edge said. "Okay." I said. "You never know who will try to interfere in your match." Edge said. "Have you ever had that happen to you?" I asked. "Yes! Countless of times." he said. I sighed, "It's all part of the job." he said. "You can do it to it too. Just make sure you don't do it in matches that ban anyone from ring side." Edge explained. I looked up at him confusedly, "So say that I interfere in a match to help someone, let's say keep their title. What would happen?" I asked. "Disqualification. You can also "save" people." he answered. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Say Trish is in trouble or getting assaulted at the end of a match. You can come out and help her." he explained.

All of a sudden a man in a mask came up to us. He grabbed my arm and ran off with me. I started screaming, "ADAM!" "What do you want from me?" I yelled at the masked man. "You to get back together with me." he replied. Oh my god it was Jeff Hardy. I managed to struggle free from his grasp and fell to the ground. I kniped- up and Jeff tried to grab me again. I super kicked him in the chest. I turned around in a complete circle and punched him in the face. He grabbed my wrist and I kicked him in the man jewels, twisted my wrist a little and slapped him across the face. He let me go and covered his face. "Hey! Over here!" I yelled at him. He uncovered his face as I ran towards him and gave him a bicycle kick to the face. I heard him scream and fall to the ground. Then another masked man appeared. Was it Matt? I got into my fight stance. He ran towards me and I bridged back and saw him not being able to stop running and ran into a tree. I got back up and got in my stance incase if either of them got up. They didn't and I put my fists down. "Never mess with a Levesque. Especially one with a black belt." I said.

I heard an applause come from behind me. I turned and saw Edge. I ran towards him and embraced him. "Fantastic! I didn't know you could do anything like that." Edge said. I looked up at him, "It's one of my unique talents. I have a black belt in karate and tai-Kwando. I'm very skilled in the Japanese fighting style, besides sumo." I said. "I came running to come save you. I stopped as soon as you knipped up and super kicked the guy." Edge said. I smiled, "I'm happy that you're safe though," he said holding me. "It was them Adam. The Hardys." I said. "How did you know baby?" he asked. "The voice and he said he wanted me to get back together with him." I replied. "Those bastards." Edge said. We let each other go, held hands, and walked back to the hotel.

We reached my hotel a half an hour later and we went inside the elevator. I looked up at Edge and smiled. Once the elevator reached my floor, we got out and walked down the hall. We reached my room and stopped. I opened my door and walked in, but I was stopped by Edge grabbing my arm. I looked at him and came back into the hallway, "What is it?" I asked him. He kissed me lightly. "That was it." he said. I smiled and went back into my room.

"Where were you?" I heard Trish ask as she got out of the bathroom. "I was out. Edge called me this morning to talk about the situation that happened last night." I replied. Trish went and sat on her bed, "What happened last night?" she asked. I went and sat next to her, "We got in a fight." I said. I looked down at my engagement ring, "Trish, I have something to tell you." I said. I held out my hand with the engagement ring on it, "Oh my god! He purposed!" she exclaimed. I nodded and she gave me a hug, "That's great to see Kathleen." she said. "Just call me Kat." I said. "Isn't a little early for the engagement? I mean you two have only known each other for a week." Trish asked looking at my ring. "I don't think so Trish. Edge doesn't think so either. He was going to ask me last night, but because of the fight he didn't. He's my Prince Charming to me being Cinderella. He's my Prince Eric to me being Ariel. He's the Beast to my Beauty" I replied. "Okay, quit with the fairy tale references." She said. I laughed, "Trish remember how when I untied you that night at the arena? You said we will be such great friends. I want to try being friends with you. The truth is…" I said as she looked at me. "I never really had friends. I was a geek with glasses when I was growing up. I kept getting called the basic names like four eyes. Everyone would have asked me to do their homework, unless they would have shoved me into lockers or start a rumor about me that isn't true. I stood up for myself one day, but then I got into a fight. I went home crying. Luckily, Paul was always there waiting to hear about my day. I walked into my house with bruises everywhere and a black eye. I remembered Paul running over to check on me. He took me into the kitchen to get an ice pack for my eye." I said. "I asked her what happened and she told me about the bullies." said a male voice. I looked towards the door and saw Hunter. "I told him that I wished that I was as strong as he was." I kept explaining to Trish. "So, I took her to the gym. I also enrolled her in any fighting and self-defense classes." Hunter said as he sat down next to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Adam told me you almost got kidnapped by The Hardys. He told me that you managed to knock both of them out. No one messes with the Levesque siblings. We fight until we are weaker than our enemy. At lease you kicked both of their asses by yourself." Hunter said as he hugged me. I feel safe around my brother. "I'm happy you're safe Kat." Hunter said. "I'm scared though Paul. I'm scared that they might come back." I said I started to cry. Hunter held me and tried to calm me down, "Shhh… it's going to be okay." he said. He looked at Trish and she nodded and went to finish getting ready to go to the gym. I started crying a little harder.

I stopped crying forty five minutes later. I fell asleep in Hunter's arms. I felt Hunter carry me to my bed and laid me down. He put the blankets on me and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and slept peacefully.

I woke up a couple of hours later. I looked around and didn't see hunter. I walked over to the closet to grab my suitcase. I opened the door and was surprised by Edge jumping out of the closet. I jumped and shrieked. "Surprise kitten." he said. I tried to catch my breath. I hugged him, "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Paul had to leave and asked me to come watch you. Also he explained everything to me." he replied. "It's true. I'm scared Adam. I'm scared that they will try to kidnap me again and I won't be able to defend myself." I said as I started to cry again. Edge held me close to him, "I will always be at you side and so will your brother." he said. I let him go and took his hand.

We walked over to my bed and sat down. I was still crying and Edge wiped my tears away. I calmed down a little and looked at him. I looked down at my ring and Edge lifted my chin. I blushed a little and he kissed me lightly, "Feel better now?" he asked. "No, but maybe a little more" I said. Edge kissed me more deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He stopped and asked, "Feel better now?" I smiled and nodded. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." I said back.

He put his hand on my eye patch. He moved it up a little and I looked at him, "You're swelling has gone down. It looks more like a bruise now." he said. He kissed where the bruise was and put the patch back over my eye. He reached under my hair to the string to the patch and untied it. It fell into my lap and he took it and put it on my bedside table. I noticed a note and it read:

_Kat-_

_Edge showed up and mentioned he wanted to be alone with you tonight. I went to stay with Chyna. See ya in Pittsburg._

_-Trish-_

Edge picked me up and laid me down on my bed. I sat up.


	13. Night Together

**A.N: contains adult content. Enjoy and sorry its short. **

Edge put one of his hands behind my head and the other by my left side. He started kissing me deeply. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him towards the wall. I walked over to him and started kissing his neck. I reached over and turned on the radio. I kept on kissing him while moving my hands to his waist. I took his shirt off and he stepped away from the wall and laid me back on the bed. He took my shirt off and I slid my bra straps off. He started kissing my chest. He stopped and asked me, "Are you ready for this?" I rolled him over and nodded. I undid my pants and then his. We managed to slid eachothers pants off and he unhooked my bra and moved it out of the way. He went to my waist line and took off my panties. He rolled over and I was in the nude. I took his boxers off and he started sucking on my neck and thrusting forwards. I let out a moan. He stopped, "Am I hurting you?" he asked. I shook my head and we went back at it.

A couple of hours later we had enough. Edge sat up and I sat up next to him. "Wow, did we just do that?" I asked. Edge nodded, "Well it was my first. I'm glad it was with you." I said. Edge smiled and I looked over at the clock, "Wow it's midnight." I said. "We should get some sleep." Edge said. I got up and put my clothes on and went to change into my night gown. I crawled back into bed and rested my head on his chest. He smiled and started stroking my head. I looked at him and fell asleep.

**Thats it for this chapter. Next chapter the Hardys will return and Kat will talk to the one and only Eddie Guerro (R.I.P.)**


	14. Pittsburg Show

**A.N.: Wow took me a while to finish typing this. Enjoy!**

The next morning I was woken up by a kiss on my head. I looked up and there was Edge's face. He kissed me lightly, "Good morning beautiful." he said. "Good morning." I said as I sat up a little and put some of the ointment on my eye. Edge turned me around to face him. Some of my hair was in my face and he took what was in front of my face and tucked it back behind my ear. "Your hair is so soft and curly. Is it naturally that way?" he asked. "Yeah. I don't like it though. It's hard to get through. I was thinking about cutting it and getting it chemically straightened." I replied. "No don't. I love it this way. It's very cute. Keep it." he said. "Fine. I will." I said. I looked at the clock, "I have to go get ready. You should too. We have to be in Pittsburg in a couple of hours." I said as I tried to get out of bed, but I was stopped by Edge holding my hand. He kissed m lightly and let me go and I went to go change.

I came out about a half an hour later and I saw Edge laying down on the bed, fully clothed, and looking up at the ceiling. "What's wrong hon?" I asked as I sat down by him. He sat up and looked at me, "Nothing baby. This room is very dull, that's all." he replied.

I looked over at where Trish was yesterday and saw her title belt, "Looks like Trish left her belt behind." I said as I got up and grabbed her title. I looked at it, "It can be yours you know." Edge said. I held her title and sat back down next to Edge, "You just have to ask yourself, do you really want it." he said. "I do want this, but how can I?" I asked him putting the belt next to me. "Just remember this, keep your friends close and the title holder closer. You can interfere in Trish's matches enough to get her upset enough to question you. You can challenge her when you're ready. Make sure you become the number one contender. If you pin her in a non-title match you become the number one contender." Edge said as he held my hand. "I don't know hon. There are some really tough divas out there. I don't think I'm ready." I said. "After what I've seen the day you knocked out the Hardys, you are ready. You'll be at the top soon baby. I'm sure of it." Edge said and kissed the top of my head. "Aww… thanks for the support." I said and he kissed me lightly.

I got up and put Trish's belt in my suitcase on the floor. I got up and Edge wrapped his arms around my waist. I started laughing, "I haven't heard you laugh since the day we met. It's really cute." Edge said. I giggled and blushed, "Thanks." I said. He let me go and I grabbed the flowers he got me. I bent down to grab my suitcase, but Edge stopped me, "Let me baby." he said. I got back up and he bent down to grab my suitcase, "Thanks." I said. He extended the handle and gave it to me, "No problem." he said. He grabbed his bags and put his arm around. We left the room and headed to the airport.

We arrived in Pittsburg a couple of hours later and I called Trish in the parking lot. "Hello." Trish answered. "Trish it's Kat. You left your title back in Boston. Don't worry I have it." I said. "Oh my god. Thank you so much!" she yelled. "I'll bring it with me to the arena tonight." I said and she hung up the phone.

Edge wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I shrieked and dropped my stuff. Edge laughed and turned me to face him, "You scared me you goof." I said and hit his arm playfully. "I didn't mean to." he said. "Do you want me to stun you?" I asked. He shook his head, "No!" he replied. I hugged him, "Don't scare me like that ever again." I said. He held me for a couple of minutes. I let go and picked up my stuff and headed to the arena.

We got out of our car in the garage and met up with Christian. We headed into the arena. I followed them to the locker room with a copy of the card for tonight.

"Looks like the Hardy's are at it again. They want Adam to face Jeff one on one tonight." I said looking at the card. "He just doesn't get it. No matter how much he tries I won't get back together with him." I said. "Looks like we'll be busy tonight." Christian said to me. I nodded, "Yeah." I said. I left them to get ready and headed to the women's locker room.

I walked in and Sable gave me a hug, "Hey Kathleen." She said. "Hey Rena, how are you?" I asked. "I'm doing great." she replied. I saw her look at me, "What the hell happened to your eye?" she asked. "I'm not going to lie to you. Jeff was trying to punch Edge, but missed and hit me instead." I said. "Oh you poor girl." she said. "Have you seen Trish?" I asked changing the subject. "I'm right here." Trish's voices came from the showers. I gave her the title bet, "Thanks so much Kat." Trish said and I nodded. I turned and left the locker room.

I was walking back to Edge and Christian's locker room until Matt stopped me. "What do you want Matt?" I asked annoyed. "To talk." he replied. "About what exactly?" I asked crossing my arms. "How've you been?" he asked. "I've been great. No, I'm not going back to Jeff." I replied as I started to walk away, but Matt grabbed my arm. I turned, "What?" I snapped. "He misses you Kat. He's been an emotional wreck since the loss back in Boston." he said letting my arm go. I looked at Matt and sighed, "Tell him I'm sorry plus that I said hi." I said and walked away. I could feel guilt in my body and my stomach tie up in knots.

I returned to Edge and Christian's locker room and walked in, "It happened again." I said. "What?" Edge asked walking over to me. "Matt stopped me on the way back from the women's locker room." I said. "What did he want?" Christian asked. "Me to talk to Jeff about the relationship I had with him." I replied. "You should go talk to him. I don't mind." Edge said. I looked at him with a confused look, "I want you to have friends here. If he does anything to you, you better tell me." Edge said and kissed me lightly. "I'll be back. I need to talk to him." I said and left again.

I walked to the Hardy's locker room and knocked. Matt answered, "Hey, can I talk to him alone?" I asked and he nodded and left for the gorilla.

I walked in to see Jeff on the bench with his face buried in his hands. I walked over and sat next to him. I tapped his shoulder, "Jeff." I said. Jeff looked up at me and I noticed that he was crying and upset. "Kitty Kat? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Matt told me about how you're feeling. I'm sorry that I can't be with you." I said. "What did I do wrong Kat?" Jeff asked standing up. "Your attitude towards girls with the cheating." I replied standing up. "I don't mean to do that. It just happens." he said. I turned him to look at me, "I know. You need to learn to not to do those kinds of things while you're in a relationship. Think about how it would make your girlfriend feel." I said. "I miss you Kitty. I regret my reputation. I didn't know that it would hurt you." he said. "I miss you too, but I can't come back to you. I'm engaged Jeff." I said. Jeff turned again, "Hey, you were one of the first friends I made here. You're like my best guy friend." I said. He turned again and embraced me. I'm starting to regret leaving him. I know he can change; I just haven't given him a chance. I let him go, "I got to go Jeff. Call me if you want to talk more." I said and left the locker room.

I went to Hunter's locker room and knocked. He answered and let me in, "I don't know what to do Paul." I said. "What's wrong?" he asked. "My love life. I think I made a mistake accepting Edge's proposal. I don't know what to do. I love Edge and yet I still have feelings for Jeff." I replied freaking out. He hugged me, "Calm down Kat. You're stressing out. Here's my advice. Do what your heart desires. Do what you think is right." he said. I let him go and left the room.

As I was walking back to Edge and Christian's locker room I looked at my rings. "What's wrong chica?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up and saw Eddie Guerreo, "Hey Eddie. I'm just having problems right now." I replied. "I can tell. You seem distracted." he said. "What are you doing here?" I asked changing the subject. "Just standing around waiting for my match tonight." he said.

I heard a voice in the distance, "Kat?" it asked. I turned around and saw Christian running towards me, "There you are. We were looking for you. Edge's match is next. Let's go!" Christian said taking my arm. "I gotta go Eddie. I'll talk to you later." I said walking away. "¡Adiós!" Eddie said.

Christian continued pulling me until we reached the gorilla position. Edge was waiting, "There you are." Edge said. "I found her on the way back to our locker room talking to Eddie." Christian said. We headed towards the curtain and got into our stance. Edge was in front and Christian and I were behind him. The music hit and we all left the gorilla. We stopped on stage and did the 5 second pose. We walked down the ram "This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Kitty Kat and Christian. From Toronto Canada, he is one half of the WWF Tag Team Champions. EDGE!" the ring announcer said. We reached the ring and Edge took his coat off. He handed it to me and I kissed his cheek. I left the ring as Team Extreme's music hit.

Jeff entered with Matt and Lita behind him and went down to the ring. Jeff reached the ring and saw me. I smiled politely and nodded. Matt and Lita left the ring and stood in Jeff's corner. Matt looked at me and mouthed, "Thank you." I mouthed back, "You're welcome." as the music stopped.

I made my way to the announce table, "Looks like we'll be joined here by Kitty Kat." I heard Jim Ross say I sat down and put the headset on. The match began, "So what do you think about Edge Kat?" Michael Cole asked me. "What I do I think? I think you should shut your mouth and do you god damn job Cole." I replied. "That was hurtful Kat." Cole said. "I heard about you from my lovely brother." I said. "Edge counters with a neck breaker." J.R. said. "What did he tell you?" Cole asked. "How annoying you are." I replied. "Jeff Hardy applies the Boston Crab submission. Will Edge tap out?" I asked calling the match. "No he breaks free." J.R. said. "I am not annoying! Everyone likes me." Cole said. I laughed, "You think so? I dare you to ask the entire Raw locker room." I said to Cole. "Way to be a nice diva." Cole said. I laughed again, "What can I say? I learned from my brother." I said. "Edge goes for the pinfall and he wins." J.R. said. I took the headset off and left the announce table. I joined Edge and Christian in the ring and looked at the Jeff on the matt, who looked up at me, "I'm sorry." I mouthed.

We headed backstage and I was stopped by Jeff. Edge stopped and glared at Jeff, "Honey go. He needs to talk to me alone." I said to Edge. He left and went back to the locker room.

Jeff and I sat down on a bench, "What's up Jeff?" I asked. "Kat, I still love you. I want you back. I promise you, I will change. Just give me another chance and I'll prove it." Jeff said. "Jeff, I don't know. I still have feelings for you. There! Happy now?" I admitted. Jeff lifted my chin, "Leave him if you still have feelings for me." he said. "I don't know." I said and he kissed me lightly. "Does that help you in any way?" he asked. I touched my lips and ran off.

I ran passed Eddie, "¡Muchacha! Where are you going?" Eddie asked. "Running away from my feelings!" I yelled as I was a few feet away. I ran until I reached the outside of the arena. I ran to the loading dock and sat on one of the crates.

**Edge View**

I came back to where Kat and Jeff were and only saw Jeff, "Where the hell is she you bastard?" I asked. "I don't know! She ran off that way." Jeff said pointing in the direction of the exit. I ran to go get Hunter.

I knocked on the door of Hunters locker room and he answered, "Hunter! Kat's gone!" I said. "Oh god!" Hunter said as he ran out of the door. "Go! I'll look in the closets around here!" I yelled and ran to go serch.

**HHH View**

I ran towards the direction Edge told me to go. I passed Eddie Guerrero, "Which way did she go?" I asked. Eddie pointed to the exit door and I headed outside. I ran towards the loading dock, "KAT?!" I yelled.

**Kat View**

I heard a voice, "KAT?!" it yelled. I recognized it as Hunters and he saw me. He ran towards me, "There you are." he said as he knelt down in front of me. I sat up and hugged him, "Why the hell are you out here?" Hunter asked. I started to tear up, "Too much Paul. Just too much." I tried saying beyond my tears. Hunter held me, "Oh my god Kat." he said noticing me shivering. He took his sweatshirt off and put it on me. "I'm having issues. Jeff kissed me after I told him how I felt about him. I don't know what to do anymore Paul." I said. "You just need some sleep." he said as we walked back into the arena. "I'll go get your stuff. Wait here." he said and went inside.

Edge came out and saw me, "Have you been crying?" Edge asked. I nodded and he pulled me into a hug, "What's wrong kitten?" he asked. "Too much on my mind right now." I said as I let him go. "I have to go say bye to people." I said as I left him and went inside.

I walked around the backstage area for a while. I ran into someone and I looked up to see Jeff. "Kat, what's wrong?" Jeff asked putting his hands on my shoulders. "I just have too much on my mind right now." I replied. Jeff sighed and embraced me. It felt great to be in his arms. He let me go and looked at me. I looked at him and he kissed me. I kissed him back and realized the cameras came by. They left and I let the kiss go, "Wow." I said as I blushed. "Nice Kat." came a voice.

**A.N: Who caught Jeff and Kat? Will Kat come clean to anyone else? Find out in the next chapter.**


	15. Same Mistake Made Twice

I turned and saw Edge, "Adam, I can explain." I said. I took both of my rings off and gave them back to him, "I still have feelings for Jeff." I said. "I knew it." he said taking the rings. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Come on Jeff." I said taking Jeff's hand and walked away from Edge.

Jeff and I walked around the backstage hand and hand, "Does this mean we're together again? Jeff asked as he stopped. "Yes, I'm giving you one last chance. Change your ways and this may work this time." I replied and he smiled. "I promise to change." he said as we sat on some boxes. We talked for a while.

"I'm sorry I knocked you out a couple of days ago." I said. "I managed to live. I know not to tick you off like that anymore." Jeff said rubbing his wrists. "Yeah." I said taking one of his wrists and rubbed it. "Just put ice and heat on it." I said. He looked at my eye that was bruised, "Oh god! Look what I did you." he said. "It's better than the way it was the day you gave it to me." I said.

"Now what?" Jeff asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know." I replied. "We could just sit here or we can just do this." he said and kissed me. I still didn't feel anything. He pulled away, "What's wrong Kitty?" he asked. "Nothing." I lied. "I just don't think we're meant to be together. I'm sorry Jeff. It's not you, it's me. I have to go." I said. I ran until I reached Edge and Christian's locker room.

I knocked on the door and Christian answered, "What? Can't you see you've done enough?" Christian asked. I sighed, "Can I talk to him please?" I asked. "Fine, but then get the hell out!" he snapped and stepped out of the way.

I went inside and Christian shut the door. I walked over to the couch and saw Edge laying there with his hands over his face. I could hear noises that sounded like crying, "Adam?" I asked. He didn't reply, "Adam?" I asked again and he moved away and sat up.

"What are you doing here?" Edge snapped. "I came to apologize." I said sitting next to him. "I've made the same stupid mistake twice. I'm so sorry Adam. I want to be with only you. No one else, but you." I replied as tears started to fall from my face. He didn't say anything after I said that.

I got up and headed for the door, "Kathleen?" Edge asked. I turned, "Yes." I said. I watched Edge get up and walk over to me. He pulled me into a hug, "I forgive you." he said. I calmed and looked up at him. He was smiling and he wiped my tears, "What does that mean?" I asked. He took both rings off the table and put them back on me. "Means I'm back kitten." he said. I smiled and hugged him again. I felt Christian hug me too and I was squished between them, "Can't breathe." I tried saying. "Oh sorry." Christian said ad let me go. Edge lifted my chin and kissed me lightly. I smiled, "Welcome back kitten." Edge said.

A knock came to the locker room door, "Pretend like this whole break up thing never happened." I said to the guys and they nodded. Christian answered it and it was my brother, "There you are Kat." Hunter said. "Did I just miss something?" he asked. "No, Edge brought her back inside once she was outside waiting for you." Christian said lying to Hunters face. "Yeah, she could have gotten sick." Edge said. Hunter looked at me, "I'll tell you about it later." I mouthed. I let Edge go, "I gotta go guys. Bye." I said as I left with Hunter.

**A.N: Aww... Edge and Kat made up. Don't worry because Jeff will be comming back for anything to get Kat back...**


End file.
